User talk:Slug-Drones/Archive 1
Hey, Drones. Let's have a chat, ok? Stinger141 (talk) 15:14, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on, Drones. Name the chatroom and I'll be there. Stinger141 (talk) 16:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I know you want to talk to me, Drones. Come on. There's no harm in a little chit chat between two old lovebirds. Stinger141 (talk) 16:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) How about Pokemon wiki chat? That works, right? Stinger141 (talk) 16:43, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm waiting for you, Drones. It would be rude to keep me waiting for much longer. Stinger141 (talk) 16:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) So you're gonna ignore me, Drones? Really? Wow. I'm disappointed. I thought you'd want to talk to me after that last chat we had. It ended a bit abruptly, didn't it? Stinger141 (talk) 16:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Where's your holiday spirit, Drones? You and I have had some great times together. Let's talk. I've really missed you. I no longer want you gone from Wikia. Can't you just give me a chance? Hear me out, babe. DragonRainbowIsANazi2 (talk) 14:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with you? I know what you told Nikki. She's my friend. I'm not the piece of shit you think I am. I can be likeable too, Drones. Like you once liked me. A lot. Please, let's just get into a chatroom and I'll make amends for what I've done to you. It wasn't all bad those 6 months, Drones. DragonRainbowIsANazi2 (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Drones please can I talk to you? Just one last time. DarkLordMelkor (talk) 18:11, I'm probably going to quit wikia and I want to talk to you. Please. DarkLordMelkor (talk) 18:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I know you fucking hate me and you think of me as a horrible asshole and I DON'T blame you. I'm not even asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you to talk to me in a chat for one last time, Drones. You're the only person I ever truly liked and cared for on wikia. I swear. Please reply to me. DarkLordMelkor (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Who the fuck made that Sesn cunt an admin? SMH. Happy new year, Drones. I hope you quit SNN soon, or I'll be forced to come back for you. DarkLordMelkor (talk) 16:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Awwwww What gave me away? I know it was you, Drones. You're a real thorn in my side, you know. Why don't you get on here so we can talk? http://pt-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hurry up, Drones. I'm not very patient. BiHan1337 (talk) 17:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) What's the matter, Drones? Why so shy all of a sudden? You were talking to me fine a few minutes ago. Oh, don't tell me you didn't know that was me. BiHan1337 (talk) 17:11, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Why are you so cold, Drones? I came back for you and this is how you repay me? Sad. BiHan1337 (talk) 17:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Very funny, Drones. Why don't you make a chat so we can talk? 戦争 (talk) 18:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop editing your crappy wiki. No one cares about it. Get on the chat I sent you, babe. 戦争 (talk) 18:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Come on, Drones. I know you're a no-lifer and you're not doing anything else. Just come talk to your old cyber-crush. 戦争 (talk) 18:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) You don't need any more chinese food. Stop fucking around, I seriously want to talk to you. Muslim-Drones5 (talk) 18:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Enable the chat, Drones. We have lots to say. Muslim-Drones5 (talk) 18:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm done fucking around. I expect the same of you. Enable the chat function here and let's clear some stuff up. Muslim-Drones5 (talk) 18:38, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Not very funny, Drones. You've lost your touch, I see. I remember you were a lot cooler back when you would actually talk to me. Not gonna lie, Drones, I've missed those times. But hey, you can keep blocking me for a century. It only means SNN will get vandalized. I hope you know the path you're going down is pointless. Why not just talk to me and sort this out? Not-Muslim Drones (talk) 18:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Please give me a chance... I know you think I'm a lying, manipulative scumbag, and I may very well be all that. I've lied to you in the past, it's true. But I'm not lying right now, Drones. I swear. I am sorry for all the mistakes I made a while ago up until recently. I regret ever treating you the way I did. Manipulating you, abusing you, trying to make you quit wiki. Everything. I mean this. I was a fucking idiot, I realize this now. I know you don't want to believe me or give me the time of day, but I am begging you, please, give me a chance to show you I'm truly sorry. I've tried but you keep shutting me down without listening to me. Please, Drones. If you ever liked me like I like you, please, give me one chance. PTE2 (talk) 18:58, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm being serious. Can we talk in a chat? PTE2 (talk) 13:59, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, what are you trying to do here? I'm not kidding around, I'm being serious. Stop turning this into a joke. I want a serious response. I'll be on Watch Dogs wiki chat, please come meet me there, Drones. PTE2 (talk) 13:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Come on Drones, don't be like that. Get on that chat. Wolfenstein1 (talk) 14:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Why are you doing this? I'm being honest with you about the way I feel and you block me? Drones, what happened to you? Stop acting like this, it is really not you. Please stop pointlessly blocking me and get on that chat. I need to tell you some things. AsurasMight (talk) 14:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) At least hear me out before you draw your final conclusion. Why don't you give me one last chance ? AsurasMight (talk) 14:57, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I can't talk here...this is not a public matter Drones. Please get on watch dogs wiki chat. AsurasMight (talk) 14:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Please, Drones. Get on. AsurasMight (talk) 15:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ...I wanted us to have a conversation. This won't work. Back and forth messages aren't the way to do this. I want you to know that I'm really sorry for being a dick to you. I want to repair our relationship. What do I have to do for you to forgive me, Drones? AsurasMight (talk) 15:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) What do I have to do for you to believe me? I am not lying. Stop blocking me, Drones. I will never give up on you, so blocking me is pointless. Why won't you hear me out for once? Please. Choose any chat you want, I'll be there. Please. Riptor1 (talk) 15:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Drones, come on. I've reduced myself to begging you for a chat. Isn't that proof enough that I care about you? Why are you being a hardass about this? Can't we just talk and sort this out? Riptor1 (talk) 13:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :It's proof you're stubborn as fuck when you want things your way.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 14:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm being stubborn because I really like you, Drones. Always have liked you. Maybe I had my own way of showing it but I always liked you. It's the truth. I'm not bullshitting you right now. You always thought I was trolling when I said it, but it was the truth. And I know you liked me too. But I fucked up, I made mistakes and now you think I am someone I'm not. So please give me a chance to prove that I am not the same person anymore. Especially towards you. Riptor1 (talk) 16:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :You know I mean this. You know ILY, Drones. Don't be a hardass. Just accept my apology and let's move on together. Riptor1 (talk) 09:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :And when I will say "You said you love me." you will respond, "That stood for I Loathe You." Lol.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 06:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Lol...you know I could never loathe you, no matter how hard I try. And I tried; tried and failed. I love you, Drones. You are special to me. So, will you please forgive me so we can move on from this? Riptor1 (talk) 11:50, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Last time http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f338/pint0ou/last_time_zpsln9zvhv7.png G'day.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 16:27, March 17, 2015 (UTC) WTF? Where did you find all that shit? Most of it hasn't even got anything to do with you. Drones, I've already admitted that I made mistakes. I was a jerk. I don't need to be reminded of it, I know what I did. I'm not proud of what I did to you. I should have never done it to you and I apologize, I am truly sorry. Why do you have to cling on to the past like that? I promise you that it will never happen again. So just let this play out. Give me one more chance to win you over again. Riptor1 (talk) 17:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) BTW, funny you used some screenshots from The Hunger Games wiki in 2013. I just went back there a couple days ago and they were treating me like a god there. Apparently they really liked my trolling and I was the only source of entertainment for them there. Besides, all of them hated this Jade cunt. It was a matter of giving the people what they wanted. Ah, good times. Ok, back on topic. People make mistakes, Drones. I am a human being, I am flawed. I make mistakes sometimes. What I did to you was probably one of the biggest mistakes I've made on this site and I deeply regret it. Because I thought you were just another username when in fact you're a lot more to me than that. I only now realized that. You mean a lot more to me than anyone else I've ever met on this site. You're my bae, Drones. I'm not going to let you go like that. I can't. I don't want to. And I know that deep down you do like me. You're just fed up with my shit and I understand that, but you have to also understand where I'm coming from. I love you, Drones. It is what it is. Riptor1 (talk) 17:50, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Baby Drones, reply. Or I will lose my mind. Riptor1 (talk) 12:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I love you. And you know it. You just don't want to admit it. What can I do? I'll never get you to admit it, I know that much. So tell me, what can I do? Perseus1235 (talk) 19:11, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wow. You banned me again? Real smooth, Drones. BlackDragonBeat (talk) 10:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday, baby. Things are finally looking up, huh? Bojutsu (talk) 19:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Get in chat, my dear apostate. Or should I say, Eliza? Bojutsu (talk) 16:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Get in chat, baby. Now. USFD (talk) 15:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't you have anything better to do than waste your time making stupid backgrounds for wikia? I'm sure that you're enjoying yourself immensely, but your work goes unappreciated anyways, so why bother? Your art sucks, no one appreciates your work on the SNN furfag palace and you're STILL mad at me for something that happened over a year ago. Really, Drones? Why won't you talk to me? Why oh why do you despise me so? USFD (talk) 15:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Fuck, you even blocked one of your best friends on wikia because you think he was the one feeding me info on your DA activities and account information.Strife could never do such a thing. He was weakling. USFD (talk) 15:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) You Middle-Easterns are all the same. Don't know when to drop a grudge. It's time to grow up, Drones. You're 19 now. You're gonna have to grow up eventually. Aren't you getting a little old for wikia? USFD (talk) 15:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) BTW, who the fuck is this?